Various types of specialized sharpeners exist to address the needs dictated by different types of cutting instruments or other tools that should be maintained in a sharp condition. There are times when it would be desirable to have multiple sharpeners available. One such example is use by fishermen where a knife sharpener is desired for sharpening a knife that might be used in filleting a fish. Another type of sharpener that might be desired is a scissors sharpener for cutting lines such as line snipers. A further sharpener might be desired to maintain a hook in a sharp condition.
It would be advantageous if the various types of sharpeners, such as desired by a fisherman, could be included as a common sharpener assembly so that the individual sharpeners are conveniently and readily available. Such concept of providing multiple sharpeners could also be used in situations where it would be useful to have multiple sharpeners assembled as a combination where the sharpeners are not the specific combination of knife sharpeners used with scissors sharpeners and hook sharpeners.
A further consideration, as regards fishermen, is that where one of the sharpeners, such as the knife sharpener, is electrically powered, having an AC power source might not be readily available. Thus, the fisherman would have to do the actual sharpening of a knife at an inconvenient distant location.